Momentos
by TanInu
Summary: 10 Drabbles. Soul x Maka.
1. ¿Helado?

**Bueno, aquí traigo unas cuantas ideas que han estado surcando mi cabeza. Son diez drabbles acerca de esta pareja. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen (Qué mal...)

* * *

**1. ¿Helado?**

-¡Eh! Maka, ¿qué haces?—preguntó entrando en la cocina y encontrarla hurgando en el refrigerador.

-Buscando esto—decía sacando un bote de helado de vainilla. Él la miró sin comprender.

-Desde hace unos días tenía antojo de helado y pues, tomé un libro de mi madre y lo hice—explicaba mientras tomaba una cuchara.

-Oh, vaya—fue todo lo que dijo mientras se giraba para regresar a la sala, donde la televisión le esperaba.

-¡Soul!—exclamó antes de que se fuera--¿No quieres un poco?--.

-No, gracias—respondió apenas mirándola.

-Bueno—fue todo lo que dijo antes de quitar la tapa y hundir la cuchara en la amarillenta mezcla. Tomó una buena porción y se lo llevó a la boca—Esto está delicioso…--murmuraba para sí misma, mientras tomaba un poco más—Soul, ¿seguro que no quieres?—volvió a insistir mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba hacia la puerta, con el bote bien sujeto. Lo encontró frente al televisor. Suspiró y se fue a sentar a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el peliblanco.

-Vamos, prueba—pidió estirando tanto bote como cuchara hacia él. Levantó una ceja mientras miraba el helado y luego a la chica.

-No tengo apetito--.

-Por favor, dime qué te parece—rogaba. Él frunció el ceño cuando notó que la cara de súplica de la técnico mataría a cualquiera. Refunfuñando tomó la cuchara, la sumergió un poco en el helado y tomó. Miró por un par de segundos la mezcla y se la llevo a la boca--¿Y bien?--.

-No está mal—fue todo lo que dijo mientras regresaba su vista a su programa. Ella sonrió y regresó a su postre sin saber que por la mente de la guadaña comenzaban a pasar una lista de pensamientos que lo perturbaban. Miró de reojo a su compañera, encontrándola degustando el helado como una niña pequeña. Y de repente, la catástrofe…

Al menos para él.

Una pequeña gota se soltó del helado, cayendo en su clavícula y deslizándose lentamente hacia… abajo. Tosió fuertemente mientras desviaba la mirada de ella.

-Mmmm, vaya—decía Maka mientras quitaba la gota antes de que manchara su blusa y volvió a tomar otra cucharada, totalmente ausente de que su querida guadaña estaba teniendo una amenaza de derrame nasal gracias a sus pensamientos poco castos.

Maldito helado….

**FIN**

* * *

**Ahí está el primero. Dejen comentarios. **

**atte: TanInu**


	2. Toca para mí

**Toca para mí**

-¡Maka!—exclamaba el hombre pelirrojo al verla entrar a la escuela--¡Ven y darle un abrazo a tu papá!—gritaba con los brazos abiertos y una amplia sonrisa. Ella lo miró por dos segundos y siguió de largo, seguida por Soul quien lo miró con una burlesca sonrisa y se fue—Maka…--gimió desesperado, mientras le seguía con la mirada.

-¿No se da por vencido?—preguntó él. La vio suspirar. Tenían una hora libre, ya que Stein estaba hablando con el director y les avisó con anticipación que posiblemente tardaría toda la clase, así que se la tomaran como descanso. Y por lo tanto, la escuela se encontraba algo vacía.

Permanecieron en silencio, hasta que pasaron por unas de las aulas que menos conocían. La puerta se encontraba abierta, mostrando los instrumentos que poseía la escuela. Los ojos verdes Maka miraron interesados y se detuvo en la puerta, donde tentada por la curiosidad, se asomó dentro de la habitación, llamando también la atención de Soul.

-¿Qué miras?—preguntó también viendo. No le parecía algo muy interesante, pero ella parecía deslumbrada con algo-¿Maka?--.

-Ven—dijo tomándole del brazo y jalándolo dentro.

-¡Eh!—exclamó cuando ella lo soltó--¿Qué?—gruñó al ver una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro. Ella clavó con más profundidad su mirada en él, como indicándole lo obvio de la situación. Parpadeó confundido y se puso a observar mejor el lugar. Habían guitarras, violonchelos, una batería y un… oh, era eso. Sus ojos carmesí la miraron y ella le rogó con la mirada--¿Quieres que toque algo, cierto?—cuestionó y ella asintió muy entusiasmada—Está bien—dijo acercándose al piano. Era uno sencillo, de madera, sin ningún tipo de adorno. Sacó el banquillo y se sentó en medio, quitó la protección de las teclas y luego la miró a ella.

-La que tú quieras—respondió a la pregunta que sus ojos le hicieron. El peliblanco la miró por última vez antes de regresar su mirada al piano. Cerró los ojos, acercó las manos y la música nación bajo su tacto.

En cuanto las primeras notas llenaron la habitación, el corazón de la rubia dio un vuelco antes de detenerse por un par de segundos. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo los latidos retumbar en su interior. Miró embelesada como ese par de manos se movían con habilidad por el teclado, uniendo cada pequeño sonido, formando una melodía que llegaba hasta su alma. Se acercó un poco más, hipnotizada tanto por la canción, como por él mismo.

Y entonces, reconoció la melodía. La misma que tocó el día que se conocieron, la que tocó cuando aceptó ser su compañero. Esa oscura y extraña canción que hizo que toda esa inexplicable alegría se fuera extinguiendo. La canción que lo definía. Escuchó como él tocaba las últimas notas y lentamente el sonido se fue haciendo menos audible hasta que el silencio reinó nuevamente.

-Soul…--murmuró.

-¿Feliz?—preguntó girándose hacia ella.

_No…_

Asintió, ocultando su tristeza. Él se puso en pie y lentamente fue saliendo de la habitación, dejándola allí, mirándolo partir.

-¿No vienes, Maka?—preguntó, parándose bajo el marco de la puerta.

-¡Voy!—exclamó saliendo de su mente y con paso presuroso, se reunió con él.

**FIN**


	3. Desesperación

**

* * *

******

* * *

**Desesperación**

Los continuos pasos resonaban por todo el pasillo en penumbras. El eco multiplicaba cada minúsculo sonido que ocurría entre esas paredes. Una irregular respiración era lo que secundaba a los pasos y después un momentáneo silencio. La oscuridad era casi total, desesperando más a la joven técnico. Esto no debía de haber terminado así. Apretó sus puños mientras volvía a correr, buscando alguna manera de salir de aquel laberinto y reencontrarse con su compañero.

Maldito engendro del demonio. Había sido muy listo en su último ataque. O tal vez ellos se confiaron demasiado. Dio un giro en la siguiente esquina, topándose nuevamente contra un callejón sin salida. Frustrada se giró y volvió a iniciar su carrera.

_Soul, Soul…_

Las gotas de sudor corrían por su sien, sus rubios cabellos se pegaban a su blanca frente. El cansancio la estaba venciendo. Había tenido una dura batalla antes de que fueran separados y eso la alarmaba más. Soul había salido lastimado durante el combate. ¿Qué sería de él en este momento? ¿Se encontraría bien? ¿Habría encontrado algún contratiempo? ¿Estaría igual de aterrado que ella?

-No lo creo—murmuró con una leve sonrisa. Él siempre se había mostrado valiente y seguro de sus actos. Jamás había dudado a la hora de actuar. Se detuvo en una entrecruzada y miró todos los pasillos.

-¿Por dónde?--.

_Maka_

-¿Eh?-

Miró a su alrededor. ¿Había oído bien?

_Maka_

-Soul…--gimió mirando en todas direcciones--¡Soul!--.

Pero esta vez ay no escuchó nada. ¿Habría sido sólo su imaginación? Cerró sus ojos y buscó de nueva cuenta aquel simple murmullo. Tenía una opresión en el pecho. Una necesidad creciente que la desesperaba y agobiaba. Necesitaba estar a su lado.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se echó a correr, guiándose simplemente por un vago instinto que nacía de su interior. Miraba a su alrededor, giraba en cada esquina que se le cruzaba, orando para encontrar la salida. Las lágrimas se estaban formando en sus mejillas y la desesperación ya se estaba marcando en sus delicadas facciones. Dio un traspié y terminó cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, raspando levemente su ropa y consiguiéndose una nueva pero insignificante herida. Se quedó allí rendida por unos minutos, dejando fluir su frustración por medio de las lágrimas. Se sentía sola.

-Soul…--gimió apenas levantando la cabeza—Necesito encontrarlo—dijo recobrando su fuerza y poniéndose en pie y seguir. Pero esta vez, ya no pudo escapar. Fue presa del pánico y comenzó a gritar su nombre, esperando, implorando que él respondiera.

_Maka_

-¡¡Soul!!—gritó cuando captó nuevamente el murmullo más cerca de antes. Apresuró su paso. Ya no había otros pasillos, sólo uno largo, oscuro e interminable. Al final estaría él. ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Apretó sus párpados mientras más lágrimas escapaban de sus orbes verdes. Todo parecía aclararse gracias a una rojiza y desconocida luz. Levantó la cabeza. Una puerta.

_Maka, no vengas…_

-¡¡Soul!!—exclamó cruzando la puerta. Esta se cerró cuando la joven técnico la cruzó.

_Demasiado tarde…_

_No…_

Esta vez, fue él quien no pudo hacer nada…

**-¡¡MAKA!!-.**

Y se culparía toda su vida por ello.

**Fin**

* * *


	4. Estilo

* * *

**4. ****Estilo**

-¡Maka!—gritó él, golpeando por enésima vez la puerta. Jamás se había tardado tanto. Esto ya le parecía excesivamente raro.

-¡Voy!—gritaba ella desde adentro

-Vamos a llegar tarde—amenazó llevándose ambas manos tras su cabeza. Ya se iba a ir a sentar a la sala, cuando la puerta se abrió--¿Eh? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?—preguntó como si nada. Hasta que notó un cambio en ella.

-¿Qué te parece?—preguntó sonriendo. No traía sus colitas. Su cabello estaba suelto, sólo los primeros mechones estaban recogidos hacia atrás y sujetos por un pequeño broche blanco. Y traía aretes--¿Soul?—preguntó al ver que él parecía estar en shock.

-Arg—dijo frunciendo el ceño, se giró y siguió con su camino.

-Tonto—gruñó frunciendo el ceño y siguiéndole por la puerta, más no se esperó que él la estaría esperando recargado contra la pared—Soul—exclamó al verle, más todo se apagó cuando vio su mano acercarse a ella y tomar uno de sus dorados mechones y acariciarlo entre sus dedos.

-No es tu estilo, pero te ves bien, Maka—admitió sonriendo y ella, sonrojada, correspondió el gesto.

**-FIN-**

* * *


	5. Estúpido

**

* * *

**

¡Perdón! Me han pasado miles de cosas y mejor hoy que recién entré a clases que en vacaciones puedo conitnuar. Sé que me tardé mucho y de nueva cuenta les pido disculpas. Aviso que ya tengo cinco drabbles hechos (contando este), así que ya no me tardaré. Sin nada más qué decir además de mis disculpas, los dejo.

* * *

**05. Estúpido**

El fuerte portazo resonó por toda la casa, haciendo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas. Se lanzó a la cama y tomó su almohada, presionándola con fuerza contra su rostro, mientras gritaba contra esta. Necesitaba sacar toda su frustración y posible nerviosismo. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, se enderezó, quedándose sentada sobre el colchón, con el ceño fruncido, mejillas sonrosadas y una fuerte presión en el pecho.

_Idiota_

Sólo había sido un segundo. Un simple movimiento. Un mal cálculo que provocó todo un caos dentro de ella.

Ella saliendo de la cocina, él viniendo de la sala. Ambos ausentes de la presencia del otro y de su próxima colisión. La distancia se hacía más corta. Tres, dos, uno…

Uno contra al otro, un simple choque de frente, sin fuerza, un roce de narices y el reflejo del chico de sujetarla para no irse de espaldas. La distancia fue casi la misma. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir las respiraciones del otro. Después de un segundo, ambos ya habían dado un salto hacia atrás, se habían peleado, echándose la culpa el uno al otro y habían terminado separados, cada quien en su cuarto.

_Pelea estúpida, por una razón aún más estúpida._

Pero…

Soltó un fuerte gruñido mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y apretaba la tela de su chaleco. Sentía el fuerte y alocado latir de su corazón, tanto que juraría que lo escuchaba resonar en su habitación. Frunció el ceño y se sonrojó más. Mmm… Tal vez esto era aún más estúpido que todo lo demás.

* * *

**Es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima.**

**atte: TanInu**

**((((REVIEWS))))**


End file.
